Midnight Snack
by koizutavia
Summary: Dave can't sleep, so he goes to get a midnight snack. He runs into Bro along the way, who has just the thing they both need. Incest warning. M/M. Please enjoy.


**This is actually the first homestuck fic ive ever written okay so like go easy on me or somethin.**

**Title: Midnight Snack**

**Words: 1203 (w/o author's note), 2 pages.**

**Genre: idfk romance and humour i guess if i had to pick some**

**Pairing: Stridercest (Bro/Dave)**

**-xxxxxx-**

It was late. A little past midnight. A young man turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he found them involuntarily and slowly fluttering back open. Frustrated, he threw his blankets off himself and sat on the edge of his mattresses. He sighed, put on his black aviator shades which sat on a desk by his bed, got up and started to the kitchen. He figured something to snack on would help him get a little sleepier.

The young adult tip-toed past his older brother's room and down the stairs. He could hear the TV going, which he figured his brother just accidentally left on while going to bed. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he unexpectedly met eyes with his guardian, Bro. He nearly fell back in the surprise but quickly composed himself.

"Hey, Bro," he said to the older man.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Dave?" Bro asked from his seat on the couch in front of the TV.

"Nah," Dave answered. "Well, yeah, but I couldn't so I came to get something to eat."

Bro nodded understandingly and took a moment to do what came off as thinking. He then turned off the TV, leaving the two of them in almost complete darkness, and leaned back on the couch. "So you're looking for something to eat, huh, little man?"

"Yeah that's what I said," Dave replied. "Why?"

"I think I've got something for you," Bro sat up and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "Come here." He gestured towards the spot between his feet and Dave wandered to where he pointed.

"Sit down," Bro instructed further.

"Are we really gonna do this right now?" Dave asked as he sat down on the floor and looked up at his Bro, wondering what he could _possibly _have in mind for him.

"Why not?" Bro said while he unzipped the fly on his pants. "You said you were hungry, and I'm giving you a snack."

"Dude, I have school in the morning, I don't have time to suck your dick," Dave insisted.

With himself at the ready, Bro leaned back and got comfortable. "If you have time to get something to eat, I'm sure you have time to suck a dick."

Dave sighed as a front for his eagerness. He got up on his knees and brought himself closer to his Bro, taking the older man's erection in hand. Since this was a familiar process, he started doing what he normally did, which was gently running his hand up and down the shaft and playing with the tip. He glanced up at Bro, who had his hands behind his head, and though he couldn't see anything through his shades, he presumed his eyes were closed.

"Get a move on man, don't want to be tired tomorrow, do you?" Bro nudged Dave gently with his knee so that he'd bring himself closer, which is exactly what happened. The man felt his younger sibling give his head a small lick, taking in some of the pre-cum that was leaking out. His muscles momentarily tensed up as he sighed . A little head was just what he needed, and by a little head he meant a lot.

Bro took Dave's head in one of his hands, pushing himself into his little brother's mouth. It caused the younger of the duo to moan, as he didn't expect him to be ready to dive into it so soon. The older of the two tilted his head back in relief and groaned, taking in all of Dave's warmth and his wet tongue. This time he put both of his hands on the back of Dave's head and moved himself in and out, at a slow but steadily increasing pace.

Dave relaxed himself as his guardian's member was thrust in and out of his mouth, going deeper each time. He found it more difficult breathe with each thrust. Each thrust that got progressively rougher. He could also feel himself starting to get excited, a collection of hardening tingles between his legs that were hard to ignore. But before Dave could react, his brother drove the entirety of his staff down his throat. He pulled himself up and sat straight, sputtering and coughing.

"You know I hate it when you do that," he said between gasps.

"Sorry little man, I just get kind of into it," Bro brushed Dave's hair out of his face.

"I can't blame you really, I do have a pretty sweet mouth, don't I?" Dave smirked. "I don't see why we can't keep going though."

This time Bro kept his hands back behind his head and relaxed while Dave did all the work. The teenager dragged his tongue up the length of his brother before wrapping his lips around him again. He bobbed his head up and down while stroking any parts he couldn't fit into his mouth and listened closely to all the moans his brother made and all of the fucks he would groan out.

Bro ran his fingers through Dave's hair, who closed his eyes and gave out tiny moans. The man gritted his teeth together as he felt his climax building up.

"Faster, Dave," he whispered between his teeth.

Dave complied with his older bro and picked up his pace, his actions awarded with the quivering of the other's muscles.

"I'm gonna cum," Bro warned, once again taking Dave's head in both hands. His arms seemed to move on their own as they pushed his sibling's head further down his shaft.

"Fuck," Bro groaned as his back arched off the couch and he relieved himself into his younger brother's throat. He pulled a little further out, but not all the way, as his cum seeped onto the other's tongue. "Fuck, Dave."

Dave took himself off his Bro when he was certain he was done. He was about to let his seed drip out of his mouth and down his chin, but he was stopped.

"Swallow it this time."

Dave ran the slick, warm liquid around his tongue, a bit surprised by the request as he had never received it before. But he did what he was told and swallowed the cum. He opened his mouth to show his brother he had done what he was asked.

Bro smiled, leaned down and gave Dave a firm kiss on his lips. He reclined back in his seat again. "Well, time for you to go to sleep little man."

"What?" Dave said in disbelief. "You're just going to leave me here all hot and bothered?"

Bro smirked. "Well you don't wanna be too tired in school tomorrow." He leaned back up and patted Dave on the head, then used him to stand up and stretch out a yawn. "You had your snack, so it's off to bed with you."

"That's sick, man," Dave narrowed his eyes at Bro. "You're sick and I'm offended."

"You love me," Bro bent forward and gave his little brother another kiss. "But not as much as I love you." The man ruffled his brother's hair. "Night."

And with that he went upstairs, leaving Dave to his hand and his thoughts.

**-xxxxxx-**

**phew man im so embarrassed rn thanks for reading tho**


End file.
